


Together

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Claymore
Genre: Gen, One Shot, young!Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that Teresa will keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bellofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bellofdoom).



"Teresa?"

"What is it, Clare?"

She's been watching Teresa's careful movements with her sword as she kneels by the fire, watching how she saved the food that they hadn't eaten yet. Knowing that somehow she is keeping watch for approach yoma and other warriors like her.

She wants to stay with Teresa for as long as she can. Knowing in her heart that Teresa will keep her safe. Slowly she crawls over to the stiff woman and lays her head on Teresa's lap, facing the warmth of the fire, reveling in the fact that Teresa can be a little bit relaxed with her.

"Can you tell me a story, Teresa?"

Even before the woman answers, she can feel the tenseness of the muscles in her legs. She hears Teresa sigh as the woman tentatively places a hand on her head.

"You know I can't, Clare. I don't know any."

"Alright. Can you sing me something?"

"..."

"Please Teresa?"

"Very well."

Grinning to herself, Clare settles down to sleep listening to Teresa begin to sing a tuneless song that she likely learned from another warrior.

She knows that Teresa will keep her safe from harm.


End file.
